Rainy Days
by Killua K
Summary: Every time it rains, he appears in that place and she sees him- and eventually loves him. But what will happen when the rain doesn't fall from the sky anymore? Will she ever see him again in that place? Feat. the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence Please


A/n: Konnichiwa, minna-san!!! This is by the way, a one-shot A/M Rurouni Kenshin fanfiction. I think you've noticed that I kinda like the aoshi- misao pair. It's because they have this strange chemistry and they're the exact opposites of each other. And others say, 'opposites attract'. So...that's why I love to write fics about them.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not possess RK and the song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence. But I wish I really do.  
  
Rainy Days  
  
By: Killua K.  
  
@~~~~  
  
The clouds have gone gray and the clear blue sky has darkened. No one expected the weather today. Earlier this morning, the radioman has just announced that it will be a fair day. But it seemed that the weathermen have been wrong.  
  
Streaks of lightning began flashing in the sky. At first there were just lights everywhere, but soon, thunder roared too as it followed its twin.  
  
People began running back to their homes where it was safer to stay. Some who were out ran to the stores or even stalls that can protect them from this force of nature. While some, still hurried to the waiting sheds that can somehow shield them from the heavy downpour that came from the unpredictable sky.  
  
Many people have not been prepared for this abrupt revenge of the sky. But still, some people were always ready for incidents like this. They are armed with umbrellas or have their raincoats inside their bags- just to be sure of what might happen out there.  
  
Classes have just ended. Misao Makimachi, a college student from Tokyo University, was glad that she only had two subjects for the day that's why she can go home earlier. But then, her happiness was quickly ended when heavy rain began pouring all over the land. She was really annoyed when she had come out of the building and saw other students running around for cover.  
  
"Chikuso..." she cursed under her breath. She quickly ran to the waiting shed nearby to have cover and also to wait for some cabs or vehicles.  
  
"I know I put it here somewhere..." she whispered as she tried to look for her folding umbrella inside her small bag. She began removing her things from it just to look for her only protection.  
  
Unfortunately...she hasn't found it.  
  
"But, I know I placed it here earlier..." she said annoyingly. Suddenly, she remembered that her friend Sanosuke borrowed it from her.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Oi, Mi-chan, I want to borrow your umbrella. It's really hot outside and I still have to buy something," Sano asked his dear friend.  
  
"Well, all right...Just be sure you'll don't destroy it!" she cried at him. She opened her bag then gave it to him. He got it then smiled happily.  
  
"Of course, I will!" he said. He began running towards the door.  
  
"AND GIVE IT BACK, BAKA!!!" she yelled.  
  
End of FB:  
  
"That stupid idiot...I told him to give it back to me. Darn him," she said. Heavy rain continued pouring down on the ground. It seemed as if it won't end. The air has also become colder.  
  
"How will I get back home?" she asked herself softly. She noticed that other vehicles were full and she had to wait for another round of these automobiles.  
  
She sat on the cemented bench on that waiting shed to wait for other vehicles and for the rain to stop. But she knew that would take so long. She looked at the sky and saw that it was so dark. The gray clouds have even become black.  
  
"Damn..." she spoke. She sighed then leaned her head on a post.  
  
-----  
  
I'm so tired of being here...  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears...  
  
And if you have to leave...  
  
I wish that you would just leave...  
  
-----  
  
Surprisingly, she saw a man standing near her. He was holding a black umbrella and he was even wearing a black suit. He looked totally weird.  
  
"Um...hello, mister," she greeted him. The man faced her, still holding the umbrella. He was standing right outside the waiting shed. The guy had black shiny hair and his eyes were colored green.  
  
"Don't you want to go in? I-I mean...don't you want to stay here inside the shed? That's what's it built for," she explained. "Well, I'm not being sarcastic but, you see, you might get tired of holding that umbrella whence you could just stay in here. That would be more...practical, ne?"  
  
"I see..." he replied. She thought he would go in but he just turned back. "Thank you for your concern but, I prefer it this way..."  
  
She raised her left eyebrow and lifted her shoulders. "Hontou, ne? Well...if that's what you want. You might catch some colds..."  
  
They hadn't spoken to each other after that. Silence enveloped them for a while. Misao just watched other people rode the vehicles that come and go. She couldn't cross the road since it has been flooding after sometime. The sky seemed to have endless supply of water. It's like it won't stop showering the earth that has been so thirsty for a long time.  
  
She wished Sano has come back earlier. That was the time she realized the importance of always having your umbrella beside you.  
  
She looked beside her and saw the man still standing.  
  
She wondered why he hasn't left.  
  
Misao looked around. Suddenly, she realized that they were the only persons sharing in that waiting shed for cover. The thought of it just made her blush since the man was also cute.  
  
"Umm...why haven't you left?" she asked the man.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" he replied with another question. She was startled at his cold voice. But it somehow made her feel better. At least, they could talk. She wasn't used to a silent atmosphere.  
  
"Iiye...what I meant was 'why are you still there'. I mean, don't you have somewhere to go to?" she asked him.  
  
------  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here...  
  
And it won't leave me alone...  
  
------  
  
"I'm waiting for someone..." he finally answered properly.  
  
She stood up then went to him. "Really? Is it a 'he' or a 'she'?" she teased.  
  
She thought he would laugh at that. But it was the opposite. Actually, it's neutral...The man gave her no reaction.  
  
She just went closer to him and tried to see his face.  
  
He had a stoic one. But then, it was so gorgeous and sexy. She liked the way his face was built. It was the very first time she had admired a man.  
  
"So..." she spoke as she broke the mirror of silence bouncing back the stillness around them. She observed everything around her. It seemed as if the sky won't stop raining. It still had the same power and force just like when it had started raining a little earlier.  
  
"Do you think this rain would be over sooner? I mean...it's really strong because it hasn't rained for months. I think it's the start of the rainy season," she opened up another topic. 'I hope he would even respond at my questions. I'm feeling dumb here,' she thought annoyingly.  
  
"Maybe..." he spoke.  
  
She thought he would speak more after that one-word reply. But he didn't. 'AUGH! He annoys me...Won't he even talk to me like an ordinary person...He's so weird,' she thought again.  
  
Misao sat down as she gave up. She wasn't able to communicate with the strange guy. It seemed to her that he had another world- like he's an alien in her own world.  
  
She lowered her head and felt sleepy. Although her temper has reached its limit with Sano, she could still feel the magic of the sleeping sensation bewitching her.  
  
Surprisingly, a cab had stopped before the waiting shed and honked to her. She was startled by the loud sound but she was definitely glad when she found out that it was a passenger's vehicle. She quickly stood up then went to that car.  
  
Then she remembered the guy. She turned back and tried to look for him. Unfortunately, he was gone.  
  
Heavy rain continued pouring down on the place. She immediately entered the automobile as the driver opened the door of the car.  
  
When she has finally ridden inside, she watched the old waiting shed. She didn't find any sign of the black-suited man. She wondered why he has instantly left.  
  
Next day came. Makimachi Misao was right. The weathermen have announced that it was the start of the rainy season and what happened yesterday was really unpredictable. There were some disturbances in the atmosphere that cannot really be foretold very well.  
  
Misao has gone to school that day. This time she has a long day in school. She has three subjects in lecture and another round of three subjects for lab. She knew she'd arrive late at home. She already had her umbrella with her in case there would be another heavy downpour that day. Sanosuke gave it back to her in her house. She even scolded him for giving it late.  
  
After the long day, her hunch had come true. Another heavy shower poured over the land. She grinned widely before the dark sky when she exited the building. 'Hehe...I have my umbrella now, stupid sky!' she thought happily. She opened her bag and found it. Then she took it out and tried to open it.  
  
But then, it was damaged...She was really furious about it. She quickly entered the building again to try to look for Sano.  
  
'Bakeru...Stupid idiot!!! AUGH, why did he destroy my umbrella?!' she thought to herself angrily.  
  
She went upstairs, then downstairs, then upstairs again and finally downstairs...Sanosuke Sagara was gone again. He was her classmate in her latest subject and yet he had left quickly.  
  
She went outside again. She knew she had to run for cover.  
  
One place only went into her mind- the waiting shed. She used her bag as her temporary umbrella when she rushed towards the shed. When she has finally reached it, she was really happy...yet mad about what happened to her only protection.  
  
She sat on the cemented bench then waited for a cab. It was raining so hard again. She knew it would take longer. Suddenly, she saw the guy. He was again holding his black umbrella and wearing a black suit. She smiled excitedly when she saw him. It's as if she really wanted him to be with her in that place, and only the two of them.  
  
"Oi..." she said cheerfully. He turned to her direction slightly and looked at her.  
  
"What're you doing here again?" she asked. "Still waiting for that 'someone'? I bet she didn't come yesterday."  
  
He nodded his head sadly. "She's always like this...And I don't know why. I just hope she'd come now. I don't wanna wait longer..." he explained.  
  
She continued smiling as she looked at him. There was something weird at what she's feeling at that moment. Something very strange was mixed with her usual emotions. Then she turned away from him and lowered her head. She decided to find out what that feeling might be as she kept quiet for a while.  
  
Heavy rain continued washing the whole place. It was definitely a rainy season. People just didn't like the way it had introduced itself to them yesterday. They haven't anticipated the kind of weather and they were totally freaked out since most of them didn't have any umbrella with them.  
  
Misao lifted her head and watched everything around her silently. It was a good sight or scenery. People were all armed with their rain coats or umbrella. They were so colorful that she even smiled at the view. Then she remembered her broken umbrella. 'Damn him...Bakeru,' she thought once again.  
  
"Look at the rain..."  
  
-----  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal...  
  
This pain is just too real...  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...  
  
-----  
  
She was startled by the guy. She watched him from the side and saw a slight smile that formed in his lips. "What's with it?" she asked him.  
  
"It's so peaceful...and so calm. I just like it when it rains this hard. I don't really want it to end," he said. She just grinned.  
  
There was nothing left to say. Now she knew what she felt for him. It was a new feeling that she has just discovered lately.  
  
"Me, too..." she spoke softly. Then she stood up and went to the man.  
  
"By the way, mister," she said. The man turned to her and lost his gorgeous smile. "I'm Misao..." she held out her hand to him and offered a handshake. She was smiling cheerfully at him.  
  
The man turned away from her and continued facing the road while holding his black umbrella. "I'm Aoshi..." he spoke. Misao put her hand down and was ashamed at what she did. She shouldn't have held out her hand to him. She shouldn't have anticipated that he would be a really nice person to her.  
  
She turned back then watched the dark sky. There was no way for it to get clear after some minutes. When it decides to rain, it really rains...for a long, long time.  
  
Then, she left the waiting shed and walked through the heavy rain. She had to get back home early besides...she was badly hurt when the man turned her offer down. It was just a handshake and yet he didn't even reach it with his own hand.  
  
-----  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
  
-----  
  
'Is this feeling so wrong?' she then thought. 'Would it be a mistake to feel this way for this stranger?'  
  
The pouring water was so cold and it sent chills to her body. It was really bad for her to walk through the rain but...she had to hide her childish tears.  
  
For the very first time, she was hurt- badly.  
  
Another day has come...Misao spent her day in the university as she attended her classes. It was just an ordinary day for her. Ordinary because she had classes, ordinary because nothing was really so special about that day and ordinary because rain visited the land again...  
  
When she had woken up this morning, it was already raining- not really hard, only it was continuous. Sometimes, it would stop raining but it would really be seldom since it seems that it won't ever stop.  
  
She had bought another umbrella to replace the damaged one. She had checked it early in the morning to see if it was working and yes, it was working well. There was no reason she's going to come home late.  
  
Classes were over. She had left the building where her last subject was held. It was still raining. She got her umbrella then opened it. She walked down the road as she held it by her hand. Her only problem now was how to get a taxi.  
  
She has passed by the waiting shed where she usually stays. And again, the black-suited man was there, standing in front of it while holding his black umbrella.  
  
She watched him but tried to divert her attention to other things.  
  
Unfortunately...she just can't do that.  
  
Her feet walked her to the shed though she was unconscious about that. She didn't want to spend time with him anymore. He might ignore her again and that would humiliate her so much.  
  
"Hello...Misao," the man had spoken. She was surprised at that. Oftentimes, she would be the first to greet him but now, it was the opposite.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hi, Aoshi..." she also greeted him. She stood beside him while also holding her umbrella. "Still waiting for her?" she asked him.  
  
He shook his head then turned to her as he smiled sweetly. It was the first time he did that. Really, he bore so many mysteries within him.  
  
"I was waiting for..." he said. "...you."  
  
-----  
  
I held your hand through all of these years...  
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
-----  
  
Red became her color. She flushed so much in front of him when he said that. It was so simple yet so sweet. Then she became uneasy spending her time with him. "Why'd you say that?" she questioned him when she turned her eyes from him.  
  
"I was really waiting for you. It's because we always see each other here. When I came here earlier, you weren't here. I thought you wouldn't drop by here anymore. I was really glad that you still came," he happily explained.  
  
She wanted him to stop speaking about her anymore. She was totally blushing that time.  
  
"Uh...really? I'm happy you said that," that was all she was able to say.  
  
Then silence surrounded them again. She wanted to leave. She felt uneasy with him she wished he didn't say that so she wouldn't feel so timid and so shy.  
  
"Tomorrow's Saturday, right?" he asked her. She nodded her head. "So...we could go out?" it was another question from him.  
  
Misao couldn't believe at what he was saying that time. All this time, she didn't expect that that guy would also be a nice person. Well, that was good but still...  
  
She didn't like it to be that way. She preferred the times when he was just quiet and she was the one doing the talking.  
  
"Hontou desuka..?" she spoke. He nodded his head as he looked at her. She didn't look at him. She didn't want him to catch her blushing like that. "Well...ok."  
  
"That's great. So let's just see each other here tomorrow morning," he said happily. "And bring your umbrella. It might rain, ne?" he chaffed. She also laughed when he said that. Suddenly, he offered a handshake to her and she was so shocked when he did that.  
  
She turned to him and saw him smiling sweetly. "I was rude to you yesterday. I didn't even shake hands with you but..." he explained. "But I hope we can this day..."  
  
------  
  
You used to captivate me by your resonating light...  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind...  
  
------  
  
She looked down on his hand and remembered what happened yesterday when he turned her down. 'He turned me down yesterday...I think I should also do it to him and make him feel what I've felt,' she thought.  
  
"So..." he spoke. She looked at him and stared at his green cold eyes. 'Should I really do it? He seems so nice...' she thought again.  
  
Then, she just held his hand...  
  
And started to run away- from him...  
  
Rain continued pouring down on the place as she ran through it while holding her umbrella against the falling raindrops.  
  
She felt complete for the first time...  
  
Saturday soon came. Misao still remembered what the man had told her yesterday about the "rendezvous" or in simpler term "date".  
  
She didn't sleep well because what she only did during the whole night was thinking about him and what he said that time. It was the happiest moment of her life. Really, she was growing up...  
  
She had dressed up and after a while she left her house and went to the waiting shed to wait for him. She was holding her umbrella in one hand. She looked at the sky and saw its blue color. 'Hope it won't rain today. That would be so unromantic for our date. Besides, I want this day to be a memorable and happy one,' she mused. She sat on the bench and waited for him.  
  
Suddenly, she sneezed hard.  
  
She realized she has colds. "AUGH! Why does it have to be today of all days?! It would turn me off in front of him if I sneeze..." she cried at herself.  
  
She wiped her nose by her handkerchief and sniffed badly like a dog. It was getting bad.  
  
'I think it's because I walked through the rain two days ago. Darn, Sano...if he has just returned the umbrella to me with no damage, I wouldn't catch any colds,' she thought.  
  
She continued waiting for him. She looked at her wristwatch and noticed that Aoshi was an hour late. She frowned and just didn't react so much. She wanted him to come and in the first place it was he who made the invitation. She looked at the clear blue sky again. It was so sunny and few clouds hovered above. It was not going to rain. If Aoshi won't come, then it would be great loss to them since they couldn't have date anymore with other days because it might rain again.  
  
'Please come...' she told herself.  
  
"Oi, Mi-chan? Daijobou?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She quickly looked beside her as she smiled. "Hai, hai, Aoshi-sama..." she replied.  
  
But when she faced the man who called her, she was greatly disappointed. It wasn't Aoshi. It was her friend, Sanosuke Sagara. She instantly frowned when she saw his face and his sarcastic look.  
  
"Aoshi-sama? And who is that, my friend?" he asked her.  
  
She turned away from him and looked away angrily. "NO ONE..." she replied.  
  
She wanted to cry.  
  
She glanced at her watch. 'He's so late...Will he still come?' she thought.  
  
"What're you doing here? You seem so angry and sad..." he asked her.  
  
"It's because you came, baka...That's why," she angrily snapped. Then she turned to him and saw him laughing.  
  
"Oh...my friend is so angry. I'm scared. She might hurt me," he said sarcastically as he acted as a stupid scared boy. She was annoyed at what he did.  
  
"Yamero, bakeru," she spoke.  
  
"Iiye...I don't want to," he said.  
  
"WILL YOU JUST STOP IT?!" she suddenly yelled at the top of her voice when she stood up and towered over him.  
  
Sanosuke was startled at her furious voice. He just kept quiet and turned his eyes away from her. "All right, I will...Just please don't yell at me," he said softly.  
  
Misao sat down again and crossed her legs. She lowered her head and just stared at her wristwatch. 'He's not coming...But why..? He made me wait this long. He made me look so stupid for waiting for him. Why is he like this?'  
  
"What's happening to you?"  
  
She looked up and saw her friend. "Nothing..." she replied.  
  
"Well...if that's what you say," he said as he stood up. "I'll go now. Sorry for bothering you so much. Ja ne, Mi-chan." He walked away from her. She looked at her departing friend and felt sadder.  
  
She waited again...  
  
Still...he didn't come.  
  
------  
  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams...  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me...  
  
------  
  
Another week passed. It still rained but it was not that strong anymore. Sometimes, it would only be a shower, just to take away the thirst of the earth. Other times, the sun would just rise above the sky and never let the clouds from dropping their heavy load of condensed water.  
  
Misao hasn't gone to school for days. She had a very high fever that would not come down. Sometimes, she would get well and attend her classes again but, the fever comes back and tortures her again. She also suffered from colds. The doctor said her sickness was caused by a virus that's why the only cure for her sickness was enough rest.  
  
But even if she was bed-ridden, she could still remember what happened that Saturday. She waited for Aoshi for a very, very long time. She almost spent her day there in the waiting shed and yet he didn't come. She didn't even see any sign of him. She was disappointed at what happened. She thought everything would run smoothly between them now, but that incident made things worse for them.  
  
-----  
  
These wounds won't seem to heal...  
  
This pain is just too real...  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase...  
  
-----  
  
After about two weeks, she had recovered from her illness and was able to attend her classes again at the university. She was so glad she was back again. The only problem now was how she was going to have her makeup quizzes or classes from her professors.  
  
Rain was not that hard anymore whenever it visits the land and Misao was glad about that. Sometimes, it wouldn't rain at all.  
  
And just like the rain, she would seldom see Aoshi in the waiting shed. She hasn't talked to him since the day he invited her for a date.  
  
During sunny days with no rain at all, she wouldn't see him standing in front of the shed. But when there are days that it rains, she would see him holding his black umbrella, still wearing the same old black suit.  
  
She never approached him anymore. She didn't want to talk to him. She had enough of the things he told her. He has played her and she didn't want it to be that way again.  
  
One time, it rained so hard. Misao didn't have her umbrella with her since she thought that it wouldn't rain anymore.  
  
She was caught in the rain again.  
  
She rushed to the nearest waiting shed for cover and she just realized it was the shed where she usually stayed.  
  
She saw Aoshi standing in front of it while holding his black umbrella.  
  
"Hello, Aoshi..." she spoke as she shivered in cold. The man didn't reply.  
  
"Where were you during these days? I seldom see you now," Misao spoke again.  
  
Aoshi didn't respond. She went closer to him and looked at him. He was just watching other things around him. He was silent again just like the first time.  
  
"Umm...why didn't you come that day?" she asked him. She was hurt by her own question. 'I want to know the reason why you didn't appear. You made me look so stupid that day. Are you having fun with me?' she thought.  
  
"I had other more important things to attend to that day," he replied shortly.  
  
She lowered her head and was upset at what he answered. 'Am I not important too?' she asked herself.  
  
Then she lifted it and faked a smile on her face. "Maybe, we could go out tomorrow. It's my treat. Besides, we haven't even spent time with each other yet in other places. It's like this waiting shed is just our meeting place."  
  
"Sure...I'll try to make it," he answered coldly.  
  
Misao turned her head down. "Let's meet here tomorrow morning..." she said.  
  
"And please do come!"  
  
-----  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
  
-----  
  
He turned to her direction slightly and looked at her sad face. She was pleading to him upsettingly. He had never seen her like that before. She was always the cheerful woman he had admired from the start. But now, she seemed so different.  
  
Then he turned away from her again. "I will..." he spoke. Suddenly, his eyes widened in shock when he heard her weeping behind him.  
  
-----  
  
I held your hand through all of these years...  
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
-----  
  
"Onegai..." she whispered from behind. She leaned her forehead on his back as she held onto his shoulders and wept silently.  
  
"I want you to come..." she spoke. After that, she let go of him and began walking through the rain again.  
  
She had to hide her childish tears once more...  
  
Misao woke up early and quickly dressed up. After eating breakfast, she went immediately to their meeting place.  
  
When she arrived, she didn't see him. 'Not again...' she thought.  
  
She sat on the bench. She looked at the sky. It was crystal clear.  
  
"It will not rain...But whenever it not rains, Aoshi doesn't appear in sight. I wonder where he goes..." she told herself.  
  
Suddenly, lightning and thunder rolled on the sky. The loud sound made her jump from her seat. "Oh...no," she whispered.  
  
The sky quickly darkened and soon it began raining hard. It was much stronger than the first time. Wind was gushing and lightning and thunder ruled the sky.  
  
She was alone in the shed. She felt much colder as the strong winds blew hard. The heavy rain continued pouring down from the sky. It was a thunderstorm and unfortunately, she didn't anticipate it that's why she didn't bring her umbrella with her.  
  
The sky was so clear earlier and yet now, it was dark.  
  
She felt so afraid to be alone in that place. But she had to stay until the heavy rain stops.  
  
"Where are you, Aoshi?" she asked as she looked at the sky. She hugged herself while she sat on the bench and began crying hard.  
  
-----  
  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone...  
  
-----  
  
No one was there to comfort her. She was all alone.  
  
Many weeks have passed. Misao's fever has not come down. It was like the first time but now, it was ten times worse. She was brought to the hospital so the doctors and nurses could look after her but it was no use. Her unusual fever didn't come down. It never did not like before.  
  
She began hallucinating at times until it became frequent. At night, she would have nightmares or dreams and scream so loudly as if she won't wake up again.  
  
Then at other times, she would speak Aoshi's name or call other people's. But it was Aoshi she always called.  
  
-----  
  
But though you're still with me...  
  
-----  
  
Her fever never reached below forty degrees Celsius. And it was terribly worse.  
  
Until, time came when...  
  
She was not able to make it.  
  
She had not woken up from her own nightmare...  
  
And it was sooner than the people have expected...  
  
-----  
  
I've been alone all along...  
  
-----  
  
@~~~~  
  
Another year quickly came and ended the previous one. And just like the previous year, rainy season also came. It had introduced itself quite well. It rained so much hard but then, the people have not panicked so much since they have learned their lesson before and that is to bring their umbrella with them always.  
  
Classes have ended. Soujiro Seta, a college student from Tokyo University has just finished attending his classes. It was raining hard that day and yet he didn't have any protection from it. He belonged to the stubborn people who didn't have any umbrella or rain coat with them.  
  
He rushed to the nearest waiting shed for cover because he didn't want to get wet. When he has reached it, he quickly dried himself up as he sat on the cold cemented bench.  
  
-----  
  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears...  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears...  
  
-----  
  
Suddenly, he saw a woman standing right in front of the waiting shed. He wondered why she was not inside it.  
  
The woman was holding a black umbrella and wearing a black dress. She was totally weird.  
  
After sometime, the rain has not yet stopped and the woman has not yet left the place. He then stood up and went closer to her.  
  
"Why haven't you left?" he asked her. She didn't look at him.  
  
"Do you want me to leave?" she replied in a questioning manner.  
  
"Oh...no! It's just that, you've been standing there for quite a long time," he said. He tried to look at her face but he couldn't see it because the woman was standing outside the shed. He might get wet if he tried harder to glance at her face. "What're you doing here anyway?" he asked her.  
  
"I'm..." she spoke. "...waiting for someone."  
  
Suddenly, lightning and thunder rolled in the sky and the rain continued pouring down from the sky. It was having its revenge again.  
  
The raindrops continued falling down onto the face of the dry earth from the dark clouds above. It seemed that it won't end...  
  
Every year, it would always be like this. Rainy season would come and visit the land. Then it would shower the whole place by its magical and mysterious raindrops. It's just like a cycle that won't stop but would just repeat the same whole thing from the start...  
  
Just like that place...  
  
He held out his hand in front of her and smiled. "By the way, I'm Soujiro," he introduced himself. The woman looked down on his hand then turned away from him. She continued watching the peaceful rain as it poured heavily.  
  
-----  
  
I held your hand through all of these years...  
  
But you still have all of me...  
  
-----  
  
"I'm..." she spoke. "Misao..."  
  
***OWARI*** 


End file.
